


Friends Will Be Friends

by cherrylng



Category: A9 | Alice Nine (Band), Ayabie (Band), BVCCI HAYNES, Jrock, Nightmare (Band), SID (Japan Band)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Kenzo's friends are terrible at keeping secrets, M/M, friends being friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: Kenzo decides that it's time for his friends to be let in on the fact that he's dating. Unfortunately, they seem to have already known before he told them to keep it a secret.“Before you confirmed this to us and told us that we should keep this a secret, I told Hiroto about it!”“And I told Aki about it.”“And I told many, many people.”
Relationships: Aoi/Kenzo (Ayabie)
Kudos: 1





	Friends Will Be Friends

A normal day for some musicians from different bands for when there is nothing to do in the evening is usually spent by meeting up with each other and hanging out to eat and drink and talk. For the three of them that have planned to meet up during that time, they have chosen a Korean barbecue restaurant as their place for the day. They are only missing the fourth person who had informed them that he is going to be late, so they can start without him first.  
  
It is to the smell of sizzling beef and pork that greeted Kenzo when he finally arrived and entered the private room that Hitsugi, Aki, and Hiroto are occupying.  
  
“You’re finally here. I thought you weren’t coming,” Hiroto says in greeting Kenzo who sat down next to the guitarist of Alice Nine.  
  
“Sorry I’m late,” Kenzo apologised. He orders a pint of beer from the server before he turns back to his friends to continue where he left off. “Just had to finish dinner with my boyfriend and send him off home before coming here.”  
  
“Boyfriend?” Aki smirked. “Are you dating now, Kenzo? Who is it?”  
  
Kenzo looks up at them with a grin. “I’m with Aoi now.”  
  
They do not need to get clarification from the drummer to know which Aoi that Kenzo is referring to.  
  
“Woah, Kenzo, seriously?!” Aki exclaimed. “You and him? For real?”  
  
Kenzo confirmed it with a nod and smile.  
  
“Congrats, man!” Hiroto exclaimed, patting Kenzo’s back. “How long have you two been together?”  
  
“Me and Aoi, our relationship is still new,” Kenzo says. “It’s only been a few months since we started dating, so we haven’t let a lot of people know about it yet. I’m only letting you guys into this secret for now.”  
  
Upon hearing that, Aki, Hiroto, and Hitsugi froze up, which Kenzo noticed.  
  
“What’s the matter?” he asks.  
  
“Yeah…” Aki suddenly found himself thirsty and picks up his glass of beer to drink.  
  
“About that…” Hiroto chuckled nervously, fiddling with one of his bracelets.  
  
“What did you guys do?” Kenzo inquired, looking at them with eyes narrowed in suspicion, not liking where this is going.  
  
“Before you confirmed this to us and told us that we should keep this a secret, I told Hiroto about it!” Hitsugi squeaked.  
  
“And I told Aki about it,” Hiroto quickly says.  
  
“And I told many, many people,” Aki confesses, sheepishly holding up his phone.  
  
Kenzo looks at his friends in shock, mouth slightly gaped open at what they have revealed to him.  
  
“How did you guys found out?” he asked. He had thought that the both of them have been very discreet about it!  
  
“I saw you with Aoi weeks ago when I was passing by in Shibuya and you two were holding hands like a couple! Like this!” Hitsugi confessed, demonstrating what he saw by holding hands with Aki, their fingers laced together before letting go.   
  
Seeing that his secret was already out, Kenzo wishes he can feel upset, angry, annoyed. Instead, all that the drummer can feel is that of resignation.  
  
“So it’s pointless to keep it a secret any longer,” he says with a sigh, now wishing that his beer would arrive soon to have some alcohol to drink down. “I thought we’ve hidden it so well.”  
  
“Relax, Kenzo. It wasn’t as if we didn’t know that you’ve had it hard for Aoi for years!” Hiroto tries to reassure him. “We’ve been with you long enough to see what your pining face for him looks like!”  
  
Kenzo suddenly sits up straight. “I don’t have a pining face,” he quickly says.  
  
At that, his friends laugh at him.   
  
“Dude, you totally have it,” Aki said, still laughing. “Every time there’s an event where you two are there and he isn’t looking at you, you would look at him with that pining look on your face. You think that no one sees it, but some of us who know you actually _do_ see it.”  
  
“Before you got together with him, Kenzo,” Hiroto says. “This is what your face looks like whenever you saw him.”  
  
Hiroto then makes a face that reminded Kenzo of a sad puppy whose eyes follow at what it yearns for but can never reach for it. Hitsugi and Aki cannot help but laugh at it.  
  
“I seriously don’t make a face like that,” Kenzo denied once more.  
  
Despite trying to deny it, a part of himself does admit that he did miss Aoi a lot back then and had missed a lot of opportunities in between those years in putting more effort in getting close to him and shorten the length of time that they have spent apart. But there is no way that it made him develop a pining face!  
  
“So what made you finally decided to make the move on him after all these years?” Hitsugi asked, changing the subject and not wanting to cause his friend any further consternation.  
  
“The band got back together since last year, so we got to see each other more often and it built up from there. We were in the studio one evening, just the two of us, and I finally picked up the courage to confess,” Kenzo explained. “Turns out, we’ve both been pining for each other for years and we were finally at the right place at the right time to be together.”  
  
Instead of poking fun at him at being heartfelt and sappy with his words, they respond with genuine warmth and smiles on their faces.  
  
“It’s good to see that the two of you are happy and finally together after all these years,” Hiroto says.  
  
“It must’ve been an amazing feeling to finally have the right place and right time to have that moment happen to you two,” Aki adds in.  
  
As much as it was fun to poke fun at the drummer, they have been friends with him for many years. They knew what he had been through. The fact that he was so happy to have Ayabie back together again and threw himself wholeheartedly into its activities spoke volumes of how much he cherished the band and the people that he had come to see as his bandmates all those years ago. To see that he is finally together with the one man that he fell for so many years ago…   
  
“Yeah,” Kenzo agreed. “Despite all these years being apart, after coming together, I now can’t imagine a day without him,” he says with a soft smile gracing his face.  
  
“Don’t worry about your relationship with Aoi, Kenzo,” Aki assured him. “Your secret is safe between us and our many, many friends.”  
  
Kenzo rolled his eyes, deciding not to get caught up with that. It does, however, make him wonder if any of Aoi’s own friends already knew about their relationship and just merely waiting for confirmation as well.


End file.
